When the Last Teardrop Falls
by ProjXPsyClone
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are arranged? And they agree? Hinata decides to help his love life if he agrees to go along with the arrangement. Falling for him wasn't part of it! -UNDER CONSTRUCTION-
1. Chapter 1: Arranged

"**Tears Don't Fall"**

**Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are arranged? And they agree? Hinata is trying to get her parents off her case and Sasuke already has a girl, oblivious to his parents. Hinata decides to help him if he agrees to go along the arrangement. Falling for him was never part of the plan.**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Arranged?**

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. You're mother and I have agreed that we both just want what's best for you so we have come to this decision."

"Since when?"

"For about a year now," Hiashi replied bluntly.

"A year? And you guys never consulted me?"

"Calm down, Hinata." Hinata's mother had been trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere Hinata was creating.

"Mom! Seriously…you told me you'd never do this!"

"I know…but I had no other choice…"

"There's always a choice!"

"Your mother and I have already decided and this decision is final."

"You know what, I won't go through with this! Do whatever you want but don't drag me into this! I don't care," Hinata walked quickly and angrily to the door before closing it behind her, mumbling to herself as she went. "I can't believe this! I can't believe they're doing this? Argh! AH!"

* * *

"Hello…Itachi?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I'm gonna be gone for a while so…—"

"Sakura…"

"Hn…why do you say that?"

"Come on Sasuke. It's me you're talking to."

"Hn…right,"

"I know, I know. I know what to do…but you have to be back within two hours,"

"Why two?"

"I don't know. It's father's orders."

"Hn, thought so. What does the old man want this time?

"I'm not too sure myself. Just make sure you're here by then alright. I don't' wanna get my a$s yelled at by father, you know how he gets."

"Yeah yeah whatever..."

"Alright, enjoy your little date with little Sakura-chan!" Itachi said teasingly.

"Eck…shut up stupid Itachi."

"Ah-hah! Ha—"

Click.

Sasuke had hung up before he could hear anymore of Itachi's annoying laugh.

"Stupid idiot," he muttered.

He pushed up the sleeve of his jacket up to glance at his watch before he started the car and began to drive to Sakura's house.

* * *

'Ding dong…'

"Sakura! Sasuke's here!"

"A-Ah…! Hai! I'll be down, mother!" Sakura rummaged through her closet nervously trying to figure out if her choice of outfit was right. She walked up to the mirror again to check herself revealing a Janette-D1468 red dress along with a glimmering 3-row clear crystal choker wrapped around her neck. Her pink hair was let down with round volume curls reaching just between her shoulders and her elbow. Some were positioned loosely framing her face, which was lightly applied with make-up.

"Ah…I don't know, I don't know, I don't know…" she checked herself in the mirror a couple times before she ran frantically down the stairs, stumbling along the way.

"Ah…" She grabbed the railing of the stairs as her pink hair flew into her face.

"Hn…" She heard a snicker resembling that of the Uchiha so she lifted her heard up, removing the hair from blocking her view only to see…the Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura tried to gain composure again as she began to walk down the stairs towards the Uchiha who was standing by the door.

"Uhm…a-ano.."

"You look fine. Hurry up, I don't want to be late," shot the Uchiha as he turned quickly to the door with his hands shoved into his pockets. As he reached the door knob clicking it open, he turned his head back to the pinkette who was still standing at the bottom of the stairs. "You coming or not?"

"Ah…yes," answered the flustered Sakura as she ran after her Uchiha 'boyfriend.'

"Have fun Sakura!"

"I will, I'll see you later mom," she said as she ran down the walkway, entering the car.

"So…S-Sasuke…" she said fidgeting with her hands on her lap.

"Why are you so nervous? We've been together for how long and you're still like this, Sakura."

"I know, but…when I around you, I can't help but…but…"

"I see, well you better get used to it."

"I'm glad," she replied, flickering a heartwarming smile.

"Did you tell your parents yet? I mean about us," she asked rather nervously.

The corner of his mouth twitched, curling into a nervous grin. "No, not yet but I plan to. I was thinking maybe tonight."

"R-really…"

"Yeah, sure, why not. We've been going on like this for two years already. It's about time we tell them. Besides…"

"Let's do it…I…I want to, too I mean," replied the bewildered yet happy Sakura as she smiled graciously.

"Hn…" the Uchiha smirked hearing her response.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at a rather fancy restaurant, unbeknownst to Sakura.

"Sasuke, what is this?" she questioned, examining the building like a kid who just saw Disneyland for the first time.

"Wait, you'll see. Come on let's go." Sakura smiled at the response and they both walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

It was a fancy, rather classy and elegant restaurant with crystal light chandeliers dancing from the ceilings. Sophisticated music is heard echoing throughout the room. People are chattering, couplings are laughing, smiling greeted and served by benign servers.

"Good Evening, welcome to Akimichi's! Ah, you must be Uchiha Sasuke, right!"

"Ah, yes."

"It's such an honor having you here and meeting you. Ah, I'm sorry for my rudeness, did you make reservations today?"

"Yes, actually. For two."

"Ah, I see, right this way." He escorted Sasuke and Sakura to their seats as he handed them menus.

Sakura continued to look around the restaurant, admiring the scenery, only to catch the attention of the Uchiha, peering behind the menu. A smile carved upon his face as he tried to regain composure.

"Ahem…" It doesn't seem to be working so he tried again. "Ahem." He tried this time a bit louder.

This caught Sakura's attention and she began to eye Sasuke as if she was trying to see Sasuke through the menu. "Hm, Sasuke."

"You know what you want to order yet?"

"Ah, uhm…I'll just have what you have if that's fine with you."

"Hn, still the same."

"Eh…?"

"Nothing."

"Good Evening, are you guys ready to order yet."

Sasuke ordered a simple shrimp dish for the both of them along with a simply glass of water for the both of them since neither or them were too fond of champagne and wine. Neither of them spoke to each other half the time because they were both rather nervous, despite being a couple for two years already. They acted like a new couple on their first date. However, Sasuke suddenly spoke in the middle of their dinner.

"U-uhm…S-Sakura..." causing Sakura to look up to him.

"Hm…?"

"_Damn it!"_ he growled at himself for stuttering. _"Stupid. Gosh, dang it."_

"Ahem, Sakura I was thinking…" Sasuke sat up, trying to fix his usually nervous posture. "Would you—"

Whataya want from me, whataya—

Sasuke sighed in frustration, picking up his phone, leaving to go answer the phone outside.

Click.

"What Itachi!" he answered with anger and frustration.

"Dang, chillax Sasuke. What crawled up you're a$s and died."

"What the heck do you want?"

"Oh yeah, about that…wait am I interrupting something becau—"

"Just hurry the sh*t up, Itachi."

"Ok, ok…gosh. Well apparently father has summoned for us and he wants to meet us now."

"Now!"

"Yes now."

"Damn the old man."

"Well, you better head there now before father starts to send a round of bounty hunters. Ha-aha!"

"Shut up stupid."

"Just hurry."

"Fine. I'm on my way now."

"Alright then, I'll meet you there."

"Yeah, yeah."

Click.

"_Damn it,"_ he muttered under his breathe as he shoved his cell phone into his pockets and walked back into the restaurant.

Hearing footsteps approach her, Sakura looked up to see a solemn Sasuke.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"We kind of have to leave right now," he replied unemotionally, however a tint of disappointment and frustration is heard.

"Oh, um…ok. Let's go then," Sakura said standing up ready to leave, however there was also disappointment, discerned in her eyes and the tone of her voice.

They both got up to leave, with Sasuke paying for the meal and leaving a tip.

* * *

The drive back was rather quiet until Sasuke felt the need to explain the disruption. At the same time, Sakura noticed that the direction in which Sasuke was heading was not the way to her home. Before Sakura could ask, Sasuke spoke.

"My father wants to meet me right now, so we're heading there."

"Ah…uhm…but they don't know about us yet, Sasuke."

"I know but since my father insists on meeting me now, I might as well break it to him."

"But…will he be—"

"I don't care what he thinks."

"B-but he's still your father."

"Don't worry about it, alright. I'm gonna tell him whether he likes it or not," he replied sternly.

Sakura couldn't help but smile the whole way there. This was what she loved about Sasuke, but she could never bring herself to tell him that, especially knowing how stubborn he is. But she still loved him.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived in front of the Uchiha Enterprise, which is owned by his father, also known as the headquarters of all Uchiha branches. Sakura had been here a couple times, however she had never gotten the chance to explore the inside of the building. Instead, she would just secretly stand outside to wait for the Uchiha, which is rare, since the Uchiha would be the one to pick up his girlfriend from work.

They both stepped out of Sasuke's car and walked together, hand in hand, into the mammoth building. They both took the elevator up to the top floor where Fugaku's office was. When they reached the top floor, exiting the elevator, they ran into an exhausted Itachi.

"Sasuke,"shouted Itachi panting as if he just finished participating in a triathlon.

"Itachi? What's with you?" Sasuke asked a bit startled by Itachi's 'ambush.'

"Dad's…he…he's…setting up an arrangement!"

"An arrangement? Wha—?"

"An arranged marriage!" he whispered into Sasuke's ears.

Hearing this, Sasuke's eyebrows shot up with his eyes widening as he did so. "What! That stupid old man did what?" Sasuke was angered, furious, and ready to trample on anyone in his way at the moment. With his blood boiling and his body flooded with a killer intent, Sasuke quickly released Sakura's hands and ran straight to his father's office.

"What happened?" questioned a confused Sakura.

"It's best you ask Sasuke yourself," replied Itachi as he was beginning to catch his breath. This left a worried and confused Sakura as she just stood there, clutching her hands, looking in the direction Sasuke ran off to.

"Where's that old man?"

The secretary was startled by the sudden entrance of the enraged Uchiha. "A-ah…Uchiha-sama!"

"Where is he?"

"Oh, he's—" she said gesturing towards the door leading to Fugaku's office, but was cut short as Sasuke ran past her, barging into the room where his father patiently sat on the couch waiting for him.

"What the hell are you up to old man!"

"Ah, Sasuke. So I guess you've heard from your big mouth brother Itachi."

"What's this about an arranged marriage?"

"Your mother and I have decided that it is in our best interest as well as yours that you go through with this arrangement. I won't take no as an answer."

"Well, that's the only answer you're getting!"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm late!"

Both of the Uchiha's turned their heads in the direction in which the tiny voice came from. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of the gasping and wheezing figure.

"Sasuke, meet your fiancée, Hyūga Hinata."

* * *

**End of chapter 1!**

**To be continued…**

_**Up next…Chapter 2: Deal!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Deal

"**Tears Don't Fall"**

**Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are arranged? And they agree? Hinata is trying to get her parents off her case and Sasuke already has a girl, oblivious to his parents. Hinata decides to help him if he agrees to go along the arrangement. Falling for him was never part of the plan.**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship**

**Rate: T (Language)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Deal**

"Sasuke, meet your fiancée, Hyūga Hinata."

As Hinata heard this, her white eyes shot up surged with black as black eyes engulfed in white. The room was filled with awkward silence. If crickets were to exist inside buildings, they would surely be heard.

Hinata's heart began to pound furiously against her chest, rapidly, loudly. Her eyes amplified at the sight of the blood curled Uchiha. This only increased her heart. For a moment she thought she was going to have a heart attack.

Sasuke examined the 'poor' Hyūga which only caused Hinata to fluster in her position even more. The first thing he noticed was her eyes.

"You arranged me with this?" questioned the confused yet angered Uchiha. Hinata flinched at his degrading statement. For some odd reason, Hinata could feel herself at the brink of tears; however she had no idea why. Maybe it was just a characteristic of hers that she hated so much. Her weakness and inability to take such comments without tearing, although she felt it they were unimportant.

"Don't speak to her like that boy," retorted Fugaku, as if he was defending Hinata. This statement only brought shock to both the unlikely pair.

Sensing how uncomfortable Hinata may have been, Fugaku told Hinata to sit down. Hinata willingly complied, being a bit skeptical at first, but she complied, feeling a bit unnerved due to the thick disposition of both the Uchiha.

"You sit too Sasuke."

"Like hell I am!" Sasuke kept his eyes sharp on the petite Hyūga heiress, his eyes cutting her down piece by piece.

"Do as you're told boy."

"No, you listen, old man! I don't know what you're planning but don't drag me into this deep sh*t!"

"Watch your language. That's no way to speak, especially in front of your fiancée."

That word, fiancée, brought discomfort to Hinata she unnervingly rattled at it's every utterance. It on the other hand, only brought increasing enragement for the inculpable Sasuke.

"For you information, she's not my fiancée. If you like her so much why don't you marry her! Or have Itachi marry her! He has nothing better to do!"

"Shut it Sasuke!"

"No, you shut up old man! I already have a fiancée! And it's not that thing over there!" He said gesturing towards Hinata. His words carved deep into her pours as crystalline drops threatened to flee. She only hated herself even more. Or did she? Was it herself that she hated or was it the insensible Uchiha? Either way, Hinata was ready to disappear.

For such a short while, this moment felt like forever. Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. And hours felt like days. Tick Tock. Hinata could have sworn she went pass 20 Thanksgivings and Christmases.

"What?" the horror, evident in Fugaku's voice.

"You heard me. I already have one."

"Is it that Sakura girl?"

Silence stalked for what seemed like a mere instant before being overtaken. Rage and a sense of betrayal flooded Fugaku's eyes as they fed dread through his eminent voice.

"You're talking to that wretch of a girl!"

"You don't know her."

"You're not going to talk to that girl again, you hear me!"

"Is that so?"

"You are not and that's final!"

~~ Intro tune to Alchemy by Girls Dead Monster FLARES!~~

In the midst of the father-son exchange, Hinata's cell phone went off. Hinata's head shot up surprised, _more like fear it was_.

"A-ah, I-I'm sorry. Excuse me…" Hinata promptly dismissed herself as she scurried out of the "oh-so-buoyant" atmosphere, leaving the two Uchiha's just to admire each other's inimitable eyes.

* * *

Hinata trudged out of the spacious yet stifling vacation of Uchiha Fugaku's office reaching a door that led to the roof of the building.

"What Hanabi?"

"Don't 'what' me. Tell mom and them to pick me up."

"Why? Did you not call them?"

"No, I didn't yet."

"Well, why didn't you?"

"Fine, I'll call them gosh. Bye, idiot!" Hanabi hung up on Hinata leaving her rather dumbfounded. Heaving a defeated sigh, Hinata sluggishly stalked back into the building. On her way back to Fugaku's office, her body slammed into something hard…or was it someone?

"Umph...Sorry!" Hinata lowered her head apologetically awaiting a response.

"Be careful next time, hm," the stranger replied calmly. Hinata's eyes stretched in alarm realizing that it was the voice of male, a rather young male. Pinching her gaze from the ground to the eyes of her unwanted company, Hinata shrank. He looked much like Sasuke, black eyes, black hair, pale complexion; only his hair didn't look like a chicken's behind. He stood a whooping six feet compared to Hinata's striking five feet three.

"Ah, so you're that Hyūga I've hearing about, eh," he said accompanied by an oddly sincere smile. Hinata's head cracked to the side in confusion permitting her unwelcomed guest to a light chuckle.

"You know, you're a lot different in person," he said drawing closer, tightening the gap between the two of them.

"E-excuse me?" Hinata responded quite baffled attempting to discreetly retreat from his sudden approach.

"Nothing you have to worry about," he answered jerking himself straight along with his straight smile. I guess I'll be seeing you around then, Hinata!" He brushed pass Hinata stalking towards the elevator.

As he waited for the arrival of the elevator he revert his gaze back to Hinata with a smile. "Ah, how rude of me. The name's Sai." He finished before entering the closing elevator. "See you around."

Hinata continued to gawk her now neatly disordered mind before resuming to her prior activity only to be interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Ok? What was that all about?"

Hinata nipped her head up, with yawning eyes, startled but the sudden presence. "Ahh!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Aha-ha-ha!" A wave of lion-ormous laughter sounded the halls.

"Ah, uhm…"

"Haha, sorry to startle you like that. I'm Itachi. Sasuke's older brother."

"Oh, nice to meet you Itachi-san," Hinata replied, politely bowing her head.

"Now, now. No need to be formal," chuckled Itachi. "Call me Itachi."

"Uh uhm...I'm sorry I can't possibly do that!" she dauntingly bellowed.

"Of course you can," he replied rather amused. "But if you're not comfortable yet then Itachi-kun would be fine."

"Itachi-kun…" Hinata questionably tested, cracking her head to the side in awkward uncertainty authorizing Itachi to weep out another quaint chuckle.

"Ahaha-ha! I have a feeling we'll get along quite well, Hinata-chan. Ah, you're walking back to the office, are you not?"

"Y-yes. Ac—," she managed to scuffle out.

"Great!" Itachi said, chopping off the remainder of Hinata's words. "I'm walking back there myself. Mind if we walk there together?"

Hinata replied with a simple and utter, "Huh…?"

Unable to resist his cracking smile Itachi walked on ahead. "Okay, let's go Hinata-chan!"

"A-ah, right…" Hinata scurries along, tailing Itachi. Finally reaching his side, both now walk along the same path.

* * *

After a seemingly long walk, they finally reached Fugaku's office. As they entered the room, a mood-forbidden Sasuke slammed open the door. Hinata stiffened in confusion next to Itachi, whose facial gestures already express sensibility to the current predicament between his father and brother.

"You," Sasuke stated accusingly causing Hinata to drown in perplexity. "Stay the hell away from me," he demanded, walking out the office towards an elevator.

Torn between following Sasuke and continuing her talk with Fugaku, Hinata quickly bowed to Fugaku as a form of apology and departure, "Nice to meet you, Fugaku-san."

Without fail, Hinata followed Sasuke straight into the elevator. "Wait!" Unfortunately for Sasuke, Hinata had already jumped into the elevator with him, leaving him unable to stray her away.

"Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away, or are you Hyuugas deliberately stupid?" Sasuke stated without a care in the world.

Forcibly biting her tongue away, Hinata ignored the 'false accusation' and offered a proposal. "You don't like me, right?"

Sasuke stood bewildered by her question, unable to respond for quite a while, thinking: _"Deliberately stupid! This girl is a whole other story."_

"Like hell I do," Sasuke recklessly spit, before reverting to look straight at the elevator doors.

"Great," Hinata exclaimed in self-assurance, leaving an even more baffled Sasuke.

"_What the heck is she up to?"_

Hinata continued, "You don't like me and I don't like you…so why don't we just help each other?" Sasuke continued to ignore Hinata's suggestion.

"I..I mean…neither of us want this…and I know you have a fiancée of your own already. And I…I uhm...I still want to continue with school…so, why don't we just agree to the engagement…? Hinata proposed.

Sasuke turned his body towards Hinata, narrowing his eyes at Hinata in suspicion. "What are you getting at…?

Despite her nervousness, Hinata managed to continue, with a bit of fiddle here and there. "What I'm trying to say is, we agree to this little engagement and our parents will get off our case, thinking they're home free. So, you can continue to be with your fiancée without your parents suspecting anything and eventually marry her. By then, there won't be anything they can do about that…"

Unsure of what Hinata was up to Sasuke questioned her, "What's in it for you, Hyuuga?"

Surprised, Hinata's answered fumbled and tumbled out her mouth. "Uhm…just trust me on this one. I'll help you with whatever you want. Just agree with the arrangement. That's all I want…Honestly…please..?"

"Hn…no backing out," Sasuke replied.

"Deal! Deal…?" Hinata managed to muffle.

Outraged at his own self that he actually thought to conform with a Hyuuga, nevertheless, THIS Hyuuga, Sasuke unwillingly, yet willingly complied. "You got yourself a deal Hyuuga."

* * *

**Bleh D: …I don't like how this turned out BUT I will fix it when I can. Thank you for reading!**

**End of Chapter 2!**  
**To be continued…**

_**Up Next…Chapter 3: Date**_


End file.
